Malam Itu, Mereka
by Shaanon
Summary: Mungkin hanya di malam itu, Kise Ryouta melewatkan malam panjang nan berbahaya yang tidak seperti biasanya. AoKise. One-shot.


Kise Ryouta tidak bisa tidur.

—dan ini semua pasti salah orang bodoh di sampingnya... Ya, ia yakin itu. Apalagi yang dapat mengganggunya?

Alasan di atas terus diucapkan berulang-ulang oleh sang _small forward_ klub basket Teikou saat itu, yang kini tengah terbaring di atas _futon_ hangatnya, dalam sebuah kamar di sebuah penginapan yang berada di atas gunung Fuji—tempat _training camp_ mereka,—setelah seharian penuh menyelesaikan latihan neraka sparta a la Akashi.

Tangan di kedua sisi, mulut sedikit terbuka, mata emasnya mengerjap beberapa kali,—menyesuaikan diri pada gelapnya malam itu—sebelum akhirnya ia memandang lurus ke atas plafon. Dalam diam, ia berfikir...

_Langit-langitnya... jelek banget._

_._

* * *

**Malam Itu, Mereka...**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: AoKise. **

**Warning(s): OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. **_**Over-narrative**__**.**_** Mengandung kadar ke-homo-an.**

**A/N: Ceritanya—semoga saja—tidak se-ambigu judulnya. Fufu.**

* * *

**.**

Suasana relatif normal. Burung-burung (hantu) berkicau diluar sana, suara pepohonan yang tertiup angin menimbulkan gemuruh-gemuruh menyeramkan, bulan purnama bersinar megah di atas gelapnya langit malam. Dan, ya ampun, ini bukan cerita horror!

Objek pembicaraan kita masih terdiam. Mata terus terbuka, sebuah noda hitam pudar dapat terlihat dibawah matanya—yang menandakan kalau ia telah mengantuk. Berkali-kali ia coba pejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur, namun tidak bisa. Ia seakan mencari hari dimana Midorima kehilangan sifat _Tsundere_-nya; usahanya sia-sia.

Jika kau menutup mulutmu dan memasang pendengaran baik-baik, samar akan terdengar suara dengkuran pelan. Bukan dari Kise,—_oh _please_,_ _seorang model tidak akan mendengkur_-_ssu_—melainkan dari pemuda yang tengah berkamuflase dalam remangnya pencahayaan kamar itu. Ya, berkamuflase. Kalau Aomine nyengir, mungkin yang terlihat hanya deretan gigi dan kaos oblong putihnya saja.

Kise menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sedari tadi, pemuda yang lebih besar terus menggelayuti perutnya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Entah ia memeluknya karena Aomine Daiki memiliki kebiasaan buruk dalam tidurnya—yaitu bergerak-gerak dan menjadikan apapun sebagai bantal guling—atau karena Aomine sangat mencintai Kise dan tidak bersedia melepaskannya bahkan hingga ia tertidur.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mereka bukanlah pasangan _homo lovey-dovey kyun kyun_.

Bisa dihitung, sudah tiga kali sang pemuda pirang berusaha menjauhkan Aomine dari dirinya. Usaha kedua, sih, berhasil. Namun dalam hitungan detik, sang pemain kunci kembali menempel pada si pirang bagai benda elektromagnetik kuat pada sebatang magnet.

Sebenarnya, bukan itu masalahnya. Kise adalah seorang penggila _skin-ship_. Peluk memeluk adalah sarapannya. Ia sudah terbiasa tertidur dengan seseorang memeluknya... Atau lebih tepatnya, dia yang memeluk sembarang orang.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah—astaga...

Apa yang tangan laknat itu lakukan pada tubuh perawan Kise?!

Diam-diam, lengan coklat itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Pertama hanya lengannya saja, tetapi dari lengan kian berangsur menuju perut dan pinggangnya. Kau tahu, ini namanya pelecehan seksual!

Kise tahu pemuda idolanya adalah seseorang yang mesum.

Mengenal Aomine Daiki lebih baik dari siapapun, Kise seratus persen yakin kalau senior-dalam-perbasketan-nya itu adalah orang yang sangat... uhm, _cabul_. Dinilai dari berapa banyak majalah ber-_rating _delapan belas tahun keatas yang dimilkinya, bisa dibilang kini tingkat kemesumannya telah mencapai taraf akut. Stadium empat. Tidak tersembuhkan lagi. Entah apa karena hormon testosteron berlebihan yang dimilikinya, atau mungkin gen dari kedua orangtuanya yang tidak sengaja ia warisi.

—oh. Kise ingat nyonya Aomine pernah menggerepe bokong berharganya. Tiga kali.

"...Aomine-_cchi_."

Sudah kesekian kalinya nama itu berkumandang dalam kamar yang relatif kecil ini. Sudah kecil, sumpek, dan penuh suara-suara menyeramkan pula; mulai dari decitan kayu di jendela, sampai jeritan dan cekikikkan wanita entah dari mana (tak lama diketahui kalau itu adalah tawa Momoi akibat _doujinshi _yang ia bawa), serta terciumnya bau-bau tidak sedap yang menghampiri penciumannya. Baru-baru ini pula diketahui kalau itu adalah hasil buangan gas alami milik Aomine.

Sebenarnya, Kise mau protes. Melihat nama sekolah yang mereka sandang di kemeja seragam mereka, serta kondisi dompet kapten mereka yang tergolong wow-tebel-gila, seharusnya mereka mendapatkan tempat penginapan yang lebih layak, 'kan? Kenapa penginapan yang mereka gunakan adalah penginapan tradisional nan kecil?

Karena sang kapten bersabda; "lebih murah lebih baik."

Tidak ada yang percaya kalau Akashi sedang mengalami krisis moneter.

Kembali ke persoalan awal—bagaimana caranya Kise terlepas dari jeratan maut Aomine.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, otak Kise sudah berjalan. Roda-roda gigi khayalan dalam otaknya berputar, memproses berbagai cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk terlepas dari pelukan mematikan itu, dan berakhir pada beberapa konklusi.

Pertama; tendang. Kedua; pukul dan tendang. Ketiga; berteriak, pukul, dan tendang. Keempat; pasrah.

Cara pertama? Gagal total. Entah kenapa Aomine berhasil menangkisnya, karena keberuntungan atau insting dewa yang dimilikinya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Kalau cara yang kedua? Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya—berhasil. Sayangnya, setelah Kise melayangkan '_Sharara Punch!' _yang diikuti dengan '_Ryouta's Graceful Kick!'_, entah apa yang terjadi Aomine hanya berguling, bergumam, tertidur lagi, dan kembali berguling mendekati Kise.

Bagaimana dengan cara ketiga? Ah, saat ia ingin berteriak, 'Kyaaa! Ada orang dekil dan homo yang menggerepeku!' mendadak ia mendengar suara _cekris_ pelan dari kamar di sebelahnya. Lebih spesifiknya, kamar Akashi Seijuurou.

...Rencananya—terpaksa—ia batalkan. Ia tidak mau digantung setengah telanjang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang marah karena terbangun oleh teriakkannya.

Jadi, yang belum terpakai adalah cara keempat? Kini ia mengutuk dirinya yang telah memikirkan jalan terakhir seperti itu. Jadi, dalam benaknya, ia mencoret cara keempat. Tidak tidak tidak, demi kesuciannya, ia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah!

"Aomine-_cchi_, lepaskan!" Ia berbisik, tidak mau membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain dalam kamar itu. Kamar berkapasitas empat orang—kalau dipaksakan—itu diisi oleh dia, pemuda mesum ini, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Midorima Shintarou. Karena menurut Midorima tidur diatas jam sembilan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, maka ia sudah tidur dari awal. Diikuti dengan Kuroko yang mulai lelah setelah ronde kelima permainan mereka. Main poker, tenang saja.

Sang pemuda virgo diam. Tidak ada gerakkan berarti dari wajahnya. Sekali lagi sang _copycat_ membisikkan nama Aomine, ia dikagetkan dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba dari yang dipanggil.

Tangan besar melingkari tubuh yang lebih kecil, mendekapnya erat dan memaksa yang lebih kecil menghadapnya, sementara sebelah kakinya ia kaitkan ke belakang tubuh Kise. Ia benar-benar dianggap sebagai guling!

Batinnya menjerit. Jantungnya berdetak secepat bola yang di _dribble_. Dan sekarang Kise mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya, karena ia merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat. Apakah ia mulai menyukai Aomine bak cewek-cewek di komik-komik _shoujo_, yang mengenal semboyan 'pelukanmu membuat jantungku doki doki,' atau hanya karena pelukan Aomine begitu kencang sehingga membuatnya kehabisan nafas?

Mungkin pilihan yang kedua. Mungkin...

Masih dalam posisi tengah dipeluk seekor beruang grizzly, Kise tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Otaknya serasa konslet, dan matanya seakan melihat sebuah padang rumput nan luas melalui lensa kamera yang sudah rusak. Buram.

"Gha—Aomine-_cchi_!" Kise mendorong lebih keras, namun Aomine hanya ber-nyem nyem ria. Ya Tuhan, apa sih yang Aomine mimpikan sehingga ia tidak dapat dibangunkan seperti ini?!

—tanpa Kise ketahuinya, dalam mimpinya, Aomine tengah mengejar seekor udang karang jumbo. Dengan gerak _slow-motion_. Dan memeluknya sementara mereka berguling di sebuah lembah ilalang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia...

Tangan Kise lemas, tenaganya ditahan oleh rasa kantuk yang mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya. Haruskah ia menyerah sampai disini saja, kemudian ia terbangun dalam posisi yang ambigu dan seluruh temannya menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan homo yang baru jadian?

Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

Melawan seluruh rasa kantuknya, Kise kembali mendorong. Betis Aomine di pinggangnya benar-benar menjadi beban. Kalau ia tertidur sekarang, entah jadi apa mimpinya nanti. Mimpi buruk yang sangat, sangat buruk dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama tiga hari, mungkin...

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan Aomine kembali menjelajahi tubuhnya, perlahan menyingkap kaus tidur yang Kise kenakan, dan menari di punggungnya dengan gerakan pelan. Bulu roma Kise naik semua.

"A-ah, geli! S-s-stop!" Kise refleks berteriak. Dengan cepat, ia menutup mulutnya. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menginspeksi keadaan, dan yah, teman-temannya terlalu lelah untuk terbangun. Kuroko tetap dengan muka stoiknya. Midorima menggumam '_oha-asa, nanodayo'_. Kise semakin bingung dengan kebiasaan tidur temannya itu.

Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"A-apa lagi yang dapat aku lakukan..." Kise memejamkan matanya, kedua alis bertaut, dan dahinya ia istirahatkan di atas dada bidang Aomine. Hidungnya menyentuh kaus Aomine, dan perlahan penciumannya menangkap aroma matahari dari tubuh gelap itu. Tangan Aomine yang sebelumnya berada di punggung Kise, kini terdiam.

Ia terlarut dalam suasana hening yang seharusnya nyaman, kalau saja ia tidak berada dalam pelukan ganas Aomine. Selimut yang sebelumnya ia pakai telah tersibak sepenuhnya dan tertendang entah kemana. Walau begitu, Kise sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan.

Panas tubuh Aomine berhasil menghangatkannya. Nyaman, dan tidak begitu panas. Kise merasa terlindungi dengan kehadiran tubuh besar itu untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dari serbuan angin malam, yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Kehangatan yang sangat memanjakan itu membuai kelopak mata Kise untuk tertidur dan menutup pandangan Kise seutuhnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai tertidur dengan Aomine masih memeluknya. Bayangkan, betapa nyaman dan romantisnya bila kau berada di posisi Kise sekarang. Merasakan deru nafas pasanganmu menerpa pucuk kepalamu pelan, sementara tangan kanannya merengkuhmu seakan kau adalah seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya—dan ia tak akan pernah melepaskanmu bagai tak ada hari esok—, kemudian, tanpa kau sadari, tangan kirinya mulai mengelus paha mulusmu...

...apa?

"...!"

_HUOOOOOOOOH GEEEELLLIIIIIII!_

Kise menjerit—dalam hati.

Istirahat singkatnya terpaksa terhenti saat Aomine tiba-tiba menariknya lebih erat, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Kise, sementara paha hot-tapi-berotot milik si pirang dilecehkan oleh tangan besarnya. Geli! Benar-benar geli! Dan menjijikkan! Ingin ia mendorong tangan nista itu—ah. Sekarang ia malah meremas pahanya,—tapi sayang sekali, lengan sang gemini terjepit di antara kedua tubuh atletis mereka, hingga ia tidak dapat menggerakkannya sama sekali.

Demi semua udang-udang seksi mantan pacar Aomine.

Dosa besar apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai dirinya yang malang berada dalam situasi seperti ini?!

"Aomine-_cchi_! Ngh—hentikan!" Perintahnya tidak didengar—ya iya lah, kalau '_Sharara Punch'_-nya saja dianggap sebagai angin lalu, bisikkan pelannya dianggap apa? Butiran debu?

Kise sudah bergerak semampunya. Tidak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan. Kemajuan yang ia dapat hanyalah wajah Aomine yang mulai mendekati wajahnya, beberapa senti sebelum hidung mereka saling bertabrakan.

_Terlalu dekat... terlaludekatterlaludekatterlaludekat!_

Kalau begitu, tidak ada cara lain. Ini perjuangan antara hidup dan mati. Antara keperawanannya dan ketidak suciannya. Dengan segenap tenaga, Kise mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menurunkannya kembali dengan kecepatan super. Berusaha memberikan _headbutt _pada Aomine, yang berakhir menjadi _nosebutt. _Yep, hidung Aomine lah yang menjadi korban kepala batu Kise.

Tidak ada reaksi, saudara-saudara...

Aomine Daiki hanya mengaduh pelan. Mata masih terpejam erat, tangan—yang tadi mengelus paha Kise—mengelus hidungnya, dan kemudian seperti tadi, ditempatkan di paha Kise kembali. Mulutnya mengecap-ngecap.

_SIAAAAAAAAAL!_

Pengorbanan dahinya—yang ia yakin kini mulai membiru—sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Kepala berdenyut ekstrim. Ia merasa pusing, dunianya berputar-putar. Imajinasinya tidak terkontrol, kesadarannya mulai hilang dan ia melihat kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

—Sekarang ia merasa dirinya berada di tengah hutan, berhadapan dengan seekor kodok raksasa yang baru saja menyatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang pangeran. Kise sendiri berubah wujud menjadi seorang putri dengan gaun berumbai... Warna _pink_.

Kise tersenyum macam orang idiot. Di bawah kesadarannya, ia berbicara, "Oooh, pangeran kodok ingin dicium, 'kan? Nah, sekarang berubahlah, pangeran..."

Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Apa? Bersentuhan?

Seketika, Aomine membatu.

...Ternyata oh ternyata, Aomine telah terbangun sejak Kise me-_nosebutt_-nya.

Tidak wajar kan, kalau ada orang yang hidungnya terkena sesuatu yang keras, dan ia tidak terbangun? Kecuali kalau orang itu tidur _untuk selamanya..._

Otaknya yang belum sepenuhnya terbangun berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tidak ada perubahan.

Dasar lelet! Apakah koneksi otaknya memakai smartfren?!

.

.

.

"G-GAAAAH!"

_Loading complete._

Kise terpental, membuatnya terbangun dari bayang-bayang dongeng 'putri cantik dan pangeran kodok hitam'-nya.

"KISE SIALAN, APA-APAAN KAU!? DASAR HOMO!" Aomine—yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan segenap nyawanya,—berteriak nggak nyantai. Bibirnya ia gosokkan secara kasar pada punggung tangannya, sementara ia terus mengumpat dalam hati. Kise, yang mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan Aomine barusan pun tidak mau kalah.

"H-HAH? Aku dikatai homo oleh seseorang yang baru saja menggerepe pahaku dalam tidurnya? Yang benar saja, dasar Homomine-_cchi_! Raja homo!"

"A-apa katamu?!" Aomine tidak percaya. Jadi, yang selama ini ia kira adalah udang karang raksasa cantik jelita, nyatanya adalah seorang Kise Ryouta?! Dan apa katanya tadi? Menggerepe pahanya? G-gila! Tangannya sudah tidak suci lagi!

Kise menggembungkan pipi, air mata buaya membendung di pojok mata dan sebelah tangan mengelus belakang kepalanya yang baru saja menabrak _tatami_. Ia mengulang, "Kau. Menggerepe. Paha. KU!" Dengan tegas, lugas, penuh penekanan di tiap kata. Telunjuknya mengarah ke pahanya yang mulus-tapi-berotot—

—dan bertato jiplakan tangan merah disana. _Sweet._

"..."

"H-hah?! B-bukan aku! Aku masih normal, sial. Setan kali yang menggerepemu!"

"Iya! Setan gede, item, dekil, remang macam kamu, dasar setan mesum!"

"Sialan kau! Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku setan. Mana coba lihat! Cap tangannya pasti tidak sama dengan tangan—"

"GYAAAAA MESSUUUM! TOLOOONG! ADA ORANG HOMO YANG MENGGEREPEKU!"

(Ah, akhirnya Kise merasa lega dapat meneriakkan kalimat itu juga...)

"Idiot! Apa yang kau—"

_Cekris._

"..."

Waktu seakan berhenti. Serigala melolong, angin bertiup kencang, aura-aura mencurigakan berkoar, Midorima mencari kacamatanya.

_Cekris cekris._

"Aomine, Kise. Bisa... jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Raja hom—uhm, raja setan datang. Dengan _hakama_ merah marunnya yang terkibas oleh angin dari antah berantah, serta super saiyan versi biru terang dan raksasa ungu membuntuti di belakangnya. Kedua mata mereka menyiratkan rasa bela sungkawa.

Aomine keringat dingin. Sumpah, ini semua bukan salahnya... 'kan?

"E-er... Ini..."

"AOMINE-_CCHI_ MENGGEREPEKU! HUWAAA TOLONG AKU, AKASHI-_CCHI_!"

Akashi tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memeluk kakiku, Ki—se?"

_Cekris._

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan mengintip dari balik horizon, kian pasti mewarnai _royal blue_ langit malam dengan jingga redup.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, beberapa saksi mata menyatakan kalau mereka melihat sekelebat bayang hitam dan kuning tengah berlari di gelapnya hutan. Bukan, yang mereka lihat bukanlah makhluk jadi-jadian.

...melainkan dua pelajar seksi setengah telanjang—yang baru saja di cap homo.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**A/N: Headcanon saya mengatakan kalau Aomine itu tipe orang yang sangat kebo. Sekalinya tidur, susah dibangunin. Kaya saya. Hehe. Btw Akashi zaman SMP tuh harusnya lebih moe, adorable, raepable, dan ngga—uhuk, belum sadis, 'kan? Dan dia belum manggil temen-temen _rainbow-_nya pake nama kecil...kan?**


End file.
